


Just Friends?

by Owl_Be_Thy_Name



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Just Friends, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Be_Thy_Name/pseuds/Owl_Be_Thy_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short work or at least I hope it will be. I will try to update as much as I can but sometimes writers block hits you hard. I've seen a lot of people pairing Dorian and Cullen romantically together. So I thought I would test the waters and see what I could come up with. I am a terrible writer so I apologize in advance. I am a very simple writer. Sometimes less is more and less complicated. I am not good at describing things, dialogue is my strong point. This was originally going to be just Cullen/Dorian but I wanted to create drama. So I have added some more relationships. I will be continually editing/updating this work so I apologize if there are some slight changes.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian has strong feelings for Cullen but Cullen does not feel the same......or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendly Game of Chess

It was a beautiful sunny day. The first sunny day in what seemed like forever. A bad storm had deferred the Inquisitions plans. Arrangements had been made to travel to the Emerald Graves. Cullen had as of late discovered that some of Samson's red templars were making camp. He needed to know what they were up to, more importantly where Samson was hiding. The storm also delayed Cullen’s weekly chess match with Dorian. In any case fortunately today was a decent day for a chess match in the arrangements of Skyhold. 

"So...uh Cullen." Dorian said rather timidly as he fumbled with a string on his pants. 

"Yes. Dorian?" Cullen gazed upward from the board. 

"We've been spending a lot of time together you and I. I rather enjoy our weekly chess games. I also enjoy spending time with you." Dorian said as he moved in his seat gradually concentrating on his next move. 

"Oh well...yes... it's been quite the...uh...distraction I needed." Cullen sat back in his seat. The feathers of his stupid armor that Dorian so desperately wanted him out of, ruffled at the shift. Cullen’s nervous tick was getting the best of him as he began to rub the back of his neck. He always did that whenever he was nervous or faced with an awkward situation. Kind of like the one right now. 

Where was this headed? What was Dorian thinking?

"Cullen I need to ask you something. I mean I feel kind of silly actually for doing so but do you think that there is something more going on between us?" Dorian looked at Cullen. A surrendered grin crossed his face. 

Cullen remained silent. He looked down and Dorian could see that Cullen was pondering what was simply said to him. 

"Dorian I...I'm not sure what you uh...what you believe is going on. I mean.... yes I do enjoy our time but....I'm sorry I don't know what to say." Cullen was now completely red in the face definitely showing that he was nervous and a little embarrassed. Dorian looked a little disappointed. He had hoped that there was something more between them. He had wanted to know if what he was feeling was mutual. 

"Now I feel like a complete fool for even trying to..." Dorian was abruptly cut off by Cullen. 

"Don't be embarrassed Dorian. I admire your tenacity but I like being your friend. You know, friends are hard to come by now. Most of the people I knew are gone so even just having one friend is good enough." Cullen sat up and gave Dorian a friendly smile. 

"I value our friendship and I don't want anything to ruin that, even if there was something more going on. I'd rather just be your friend. I don’t think it would be wise to complicate things." Cullen looked down to make a move on the chess board. 

Dorian felt extremely embarrassed. The pit of his stomach was throbbing and his heart was beating. Obviously he doesn't feel the same. He’s not interested in men or in me. God I’m such a fool. Dorian thought to himself. A frown crept over his face but it was gone before Cullen could notice. 

"Fair enough. I value our friendship as well." Dorian studied the board and made his last move. 

The game was over and Cullen won once again. He always seemed to win, even when Dorian had asked Leliana for tips. 

“Well once again you beat me.” He said as he got up and started to walk away. He stopped and turned towards Cullen. 

"I hope this doesn't..." 

"Everything is good Dorian. We are good." Cullen said and at that Dorian gave him a friendly smile and walked away. He walked with a little sway in his hips hoping Cullen would glance because come on he's got the best behind in Skyhold. He opened the door to the main hall and walked through.


	2. Just A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would have the Wicked Grace scene but I wanted to build up to it first. I promise the next chapter will have it. 
> 
> Varric invites Dorian to a round of Wicked Grace and Solas has a gift for Dorian.

For the next few days Dorian tried desperately to avoid Cullen. He was still embarrassed from their last encounter in the gardens during their chess match. Dorian had confessed his feelings or at least that’s what he tried to do, to Cullen. Be that as it may lamentably for him Cullen did not feel the same. But how is that possible? Dorian knew that Cullen liked him, most definitely liked him more than he liked Vivienne. Not too many people liked Vivienne, most of them either detested her or were afraid of her. Dorian respected her but that was all. Solas was okay also, despite the fact that he got a kick out of the chance to contend about predominance of ancient elvhen life. So far they were the only mages Cullen seemed to like.

Cullen would blush whenever Dorian came near him. At least that’s what he did the other day during their meeting in the war room. Dorian strolled in and Cullen almost dropped his morning cup of tea. Flushed and embarrassed, Cullen also avoided Dorian for the rest of the week. This was infuriating Dorian. He needed to know the truth about how Cullen felt. Cullen most likely was concealing his actual sentiments. Dorian could simply tell when a man liked him, I mean in what manner can anybody not like him. He was exceptionally good looking and told to be a very good kisser. Also, he’s got a great ass. The best ass in all of the Imperium and Skyhold. 

“Dorian there you are!” Varric ran up to him out of breath and sweaty. 

“Let...me...just...catch my breath.” Varric inhaled deeply. Dorian was a little worried now. Was everything alright? Was anyone hurt? 

“Varric have you’ve been chasing Harding around again. You know one of these days she’s gonna fight back and well what would Bianca think?” A jovial smile flashed across Dorian’s face as he stared down at the sweaty dwarf.

“Ah Bianca has nothing to worry about. She’s the only woman I need in my life. I was actually coming to find you to invite you to another game of wicked grace?” That last part was more of a question than a request. 

Dorian stood there pondering for a moment and finally speaking. “Of course Varric why wouldn’t I come!” He gave the dwarf a pat on the shoulder.

“Well you didn’t exactly show up to the last one sparkler.” Varric let out a small chuckle. Dorian shot him a bemused look. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that Varric.” Dorian said dryly. 

“I know. That’s why I still do it.....Sparkler.” Varric laughed, turned around and started to walk back to his usual spot in the main hall. He shouted back. “See you tonight at the tavern!”

Dorian had not shown up to the last game because he was avoiding Cullen. Cullen was always bribed into going these games. He can never seem to win, well not when Josie or Solas were playing. Those two are near impossible to beat. Dorian remembers Blackwall telling him about how he taught Solas diamondback one evening and that he had to walk to the barn with nothing but a barrel. Dorian giggled at the prospect of Solas figuring out how to get Blackwall stripped down to nothing. Oh how he truly wish he could have been there to see that. To see the look on his face when Solas would beat him. 

Dorian made his way to the atrium where he always hung out, plus it had a library. He did love a good library, but this one was lacking. Dorian was continually whining about the absence of great books in the library. He managed to empty a whole shelf of books based Amaranthine. Dorian was not interested in reading about Amarantine. He was more interested in the tales of heated passion and betrayal or one of Varric’s novels that would mysteriously appear in the library. Most of the books that Dorian disposed of always managed to find their way in Solas’ area. A few days ago, the inquisitor came to chat with Dorian about his life in Tevinter. Dorian was shuffling through the books and tossed one over his shoulder, past the railing of the atrium. Unfortunately Solas was right exactly where the book was throne. The book smacked onto the top of Solas’ head and Solas was not too pleased about that. Solas was good at controlling his temper. He was calm a little too calm at times but not that day. 

“Dorian!!” Solas shouted up through the atrium. Dorian looked down with a conciliatory grin. “So sorry Solas. You’re so quiet. I sometimes forget you are down there.” Dorian gazed down at Solas' currently red and wounded head. Solas was muttering in elvish. Likely swearing, holding back his temper. Dorian let out a little giggle and well that was not the best thing to do. The atrium started to fill up with magical energy. Solas was manifesting sparks from his hands, probably going to send them towards Dorian. Dorian sensing the inevitable made a run towards Vivienne’s balcony. 

Dorian knew not to get on Solas’ bad side after that day. He attempted to compensate for it by letting Solas tell him about the Fade and his journeys. That seemed to do the trick. Dorian would apologize and Solas cheerfully acknowledged. 

“Hello Dorian. I’ve something for you.” Solas walk towards Dorian who was already walking towards the stairs up to his quarters. Dorian halted and turned around “Is it a tall dark and handsome man in ironclad armor with delicious muscles?” Dorian wiggled his eyebrows. He knew that made Solas uncomfortable. Solas stood there with an unamused bur not surprising look on his face. “No...it’s a book. The inquisitor found it amid her ventures. I thought it might interest you.” Solas handed Dorian the book. The book itself was very old. The leather bindings nearly torn off. There was nothing but a piece of string holding it together. The title of the book had rubbed off quite a while back. 

“I’m sorry. I tried to fix it as best as I could....” Solas stopped and looked at Dorian, trying to figure out if it was a good gesture. 

“Well it definitely has seen better days. What is it about I wonder.” Dorian opened the book. His eyes brightened as he read the title. 

“No it can’t be. How did you...uh the Inquisitor come by this?” Dorian spoke enthusiastically. A smile stretched across his face. He had tears in his eyes, happy tears of course. “The rise and fall of Almadrius. Oh I’ve heard many stories but....wow....this...this is something.” Dorian said as he flipped through the pages.  


Solas smiled at him. “I knew you would be interested.” He said as he started towards his desk. “Hopefully this one wont find it’s way to my head.” 

Dorian laughed and made a dash up the stairs. Maybe he will have time to read a little before Wicked Grace tonight.


	3. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Wicked Grace
> 
> A naughty game of Wicked Grace ensues. Where they don’t bet money, they bet favors.....

The tavern was vacant of it’s usual occupants. Varric would always kick them out on Wicked Grace night. The players would change week after week however. Sometimes Krem or Dalish would join them, other times it was just a few of the inner circle regulars. Even Leliana would sometimes come down from her perch and wager a hand or two.

Blackwall had warned everyone about Solas, but they let him join just to see if he could win against Josie. Which he did to everyone’s surprise and amusement., because none seemed to be able to best her. Vivienne of course thought it was beneath her to even think about gambling.

Dorian entered the cavern, and stopped halfway to his usual spot. Cullen was sitting where he always sat, unaware of Dorian entering the tavern. Dorian, a little embarrassed turned around to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Oh no you don’t Dorian. You are staying put!” The hand tightened around his wrist. He knew the grip well enough to know who was touching him. The big rough hands of Iron Bull. Dorian turned around and gave Bull a warped grin.

“If you’re going to grab me like that, you can go a little lower my friend.” Dorian let out a naughty laugh.

“Yeah...uh huh maybe some other time when you know people.....are not watching. Although I wouldn’t mind if they were, it would make it more exciting but we don’t need to scar everyone.”

Iron Bull released his tight grip on Dorian’s wrist and placed a hand on his back guiding him to sit down at the table. Josie, Blackwall, Cole, Cass, Leliana, Solas, and Trevelyan were already seated at the table. There were two empty seats left, one for Varric and the other for Sera perhaps? No maybe Krem will come and join them. Dorian liked Krem, he was a fascinating person.

“Good evening everyone. Shall we get this game started?” Dorian sat down in his usual spot at the far end of the table. Everyone nodded in agreement as Josie started to deal the cards.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour had passed since they began. Everyone by now was either plastered or just a little tipsy. Cass was muttering something to Leliana which made her chuckle wildly. It was good to see Cass let go. Even stern uptight Cullen was loosening up. He had about five ales already, and working on his sixth. The only few not drunk were Solas and Cole, since well he didn’t eat, drink, sleep or anything normal really. Which was weird at first but he grew on people and most of them accepted it.

“I’m done losing anymore coin to Josie and Solas. Is there something else we can play for?” Blackwall was getting irritated. He had wagered all the coin he had with him.

“Play for drinks?” Varric chimed in. It was a good suggestion. “It could be like a drinking game we could.....” He was cut off by the Bull.

“How about we play for something with a little more flavor.” Iron Bull said winking at Dorian.

Dorian knew what Bull was thinking. He used to play those sort of diversions back in Tevinter. Frankly, it was one of the few ways for him to be with a man without there being any repercussions. Dorian looked at Bull and gave him a nod of approval. Everyone else at the table was either on the grounds that they didn't comprehend or it was on account of they were excessively smashed.

“I think that would be interesting and exciting.” Dorian said while looking at Cullen who was awkwardly messing with his armor. Cullen looked up to notice Dorian staring, he provided for him a slight grin and turned away.

“What type of game would this be may I ask.” Solas startled everybody in light of the fact that he has been the quietest one at the table.

“Well we don’t bet any coin because that’s too easy to lose. We bet things that are a bit more challenging and fun.” Bull let out a devilish chuckle while taking another chug of ale. He finished the drink and continued. “Instead of betting coin we bet favors or dares if you may They could be any type you want. You could bet someone to do something they wouldn’t normally do. Like for example the Inquisitor could dare Cullen to take off some his armor, or she could dare Dorian to kiss anyone she desires.”

Everyone was now suddenly quiet and uncomfortable. The room suddenly became filled with tension. They were listening eagerly, attempting to consider what they ought to do.

“Oh come on now the night is young and there is still a flagon of ale we haven’t devoured!” Iron Bull raised his mug and slammed it on the table. He let out a rowdy snicker that appeared to cool the pressure circulating everywhere. His voice got genuine low and profound. “Anyone up for a round?”

Everyone sat there, still silent but now they were all looking at one another. Are people going to chicken out and leave. That would most definitely hurt Varric.

Solas cut the silence and spoke. “Alright Bull lets see what happens, yet first we should lay out some ground rules.” Solas took another sip of ale.

Everyone was shocked that Solas would be the first one to accept the offer. He was the most mature one at the table, the one who never really participated in fun activities. But he was also the one with the wicked sense of humor, a dirty sense of humor.

“Well well I didn’t think you had it in you chuckles.” Varric laughed as he gathered the cards.

“I wasn’t always the way I am now child of the stone. I had my fun in my younger days.” Solas peered toward Varric.

“When you were hot blooded and cocky I take it?” Blackwall grinned at Solas and Solas was not entertained.

“We all change in time Blackwall. We don’t always end up the way want or for that matter accomplish the things we truly desire.” Everyone was now eyeing Solas.

“Alright chuckles don’t go all “during my travels in the fade” on us.” Varric giggled and that made everybody snicker a bit.

“So is everyone in?” Iron Bull looked around the table, trusting for more than Solas and Varric concurring.

“I’m in.”

“Yeah count me in.”

“I’ll stay and watch but that’s all.” Oh Cassandra just live a little. They all thought to themselves.

“I’m game.” The Inquisitor was game for just about anything.

Cullen was the last one to say anything. All eyes were on him. He sat there with a nervous look on his face. A bead of sweat was sliding down the side of his face. He looked around at the individuals at the table. He was in an uncomfortable situation. He didn’t want to play but he also didn’t want to leave the party. Eventually he worked up the courage and spoke.

“Well if we’re going to do this, we’re going to need more drinks and perhaps some snacks.” Cullen instantly shot up from his seat to get more drinks. Dorian thought now would be his opportunity to converse with Cullen.

“I’ll help you with the drinks my friend.” Dorian got up from his seat. He grinned at Cullen who acknowledged the assistance.

“I guess I will go get the snacks.” Josie emerged from her spot and left the bar. “Does anyone want anything in particular?”

“Bring everything. This is going to be a long night!” Iron Bull said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen and Dorian both made their way down to the cellar. It was an awkward silence since both of them didn’t speak to each other, yet they both stole hidden glances towards each other.

“We really should order more wine from Tevinter. You know, we have the best wine in the north.” Dorian said as he searched the cellar for any of this popular Tevinter wine.

“I...uh...could ask Josephine to send some people to...uh get some.....I mean if that’s what you would like.” Cullen let out a nervous laugh.

It grew quiet again. Dorian turned around to face Cullen. The room they were in was one of the smaller cellars. This cellar held the most expensive and best wine in Skyhold. The room felt like it was closing in on both of them. They were so close, they could feel each others breaths on their faces. Cullen stood there motionless. There was something in his eyes, Dorian noticed. Cullen's eyes demonstrated a shrouded yearning. Dorian could sense this since well he knew that look when a man was about to kiss him or take him hard. There was additionally a kind of helplessness in his eyes, in the same way as a man who didn't exactly realize what he wanted. Dorian looked at him attempting to work out was going on in Cullen's psyche. After a long and awkward moment of silence. Cullen stepped forward. The sudden shift in the air made Dorian jump.

“Cullen?” Dorian furrowed his brow. Here he was alone with the only man in Skyhold who could make him weak. It was hard enough being in the same room as him, let alone together in this tiny cellar. Dorian's throat clenched as he tried to speak but no words formed. He could feel the heat pooling in him. He could feel his desire growing. Something else was growing which made it awkward to stand and a little bit difficult.

They were now so close to each other that there noses were inches from touching. Cullen still did not saying anything, his breathing quickened as sexual tension filled the room. Cullen raised one of his hands to lightly brush past Dorian’s hips. Dorian let out a soft moan at the sudden touch of the commanders hand. He was stepping backward until his back hit the wall. Cullen now moved considerably closer to Dorian. Both of their breathing quickened as they gazed into each others eyes. Dorian could feel his cock aching in his pants. His sex was quivering, and he was tormented with desire. The pants constricted any sense of movement down there. Cullen stepped even closer, he reached out and grabbed both of Dorian’s arms and pinned them above his head. A small gasp escaped Dorian's lips. Cullen's body was pressing hard against him. He could feel Cullen's craving for him. He was just as hard as he was.

More moments passed and still nothing more was going on but heavy breathing and lustful gazes. Dorian’s cock was throbbing painfully in his pants. _When is this torture going to end?_ He thought to himself. _Do I make the first move or do I wait for him?_ Dorian started swearing in Arcanum. He was just about to push Cullen off of him because it was too much, when all of a sudden he felt hot breath on his neck. The breath elicited a soft moan from him. He was surprised at the fact that a breath from Cullen could elicit a moan. Cullen still had Dorian pinned hard against the wall. The brick was scraping Dorian's back. 

Cullen pressed harder on Dorian, his breathing become rugged but controlled. The breathing ceased when Cullen's mouth softly caressed Dorian’s neck. Another moan escaped Dorian’s mouth. That was all he could do basically. Cullen was too strong for him and that only made his craving more stronger. Cullen then started kissing and sucking on Dorian’s neck, lightly moaning against him as he worked his way lower.

 _Wait no, This can’t happen not like this. He’s drunk, he’s not himself. I wouldn’t forgive myself if this were to happen._ Dorian quickly snapped back to reality. Such a shame though. He managed to activate a barrier which sent Cullen stumbling backward. A shocked looked crossed the commander’s face as he too snapped to reality.

“I’m sorry....I don’t know what came over me.....” Cullen nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Dorian stood there, trying to calm himself down. He could feel himself slightly getting softer. He looked at Cullen who looked like he was about to cry or scream or run.

“.......Cullen.” Dorian stepped forward which made Cullen nervous. Cullen had a look of fear in his eyes. The desire that was once there was gone, vanished from his eyes.

“Cullen it’s.....” Before he could finish, Cullen was at that point fleeing from him.

Dorian stood there as he watched as Cullen ran out the door and back into the tavern. Dorian waited a few moments before gathering himself and what they came down here for. With a few bottles in his arms, he made his way up the stairs to the door of the tavern. He stood at the door a few moments, taking in a deep breath. He opened the door to find that Cullen did not in fact entirely run away. He was seated at the table with a flushed look on his face. Dorian stood there, a slight sigh of relief escaped his lips.

This has definitely turned out to be an interesting night. Dorian made his way to his seat. Handing out the bottles of the newly retrieved alcohol he sat down next to Blackwall.

“Well let’s get this started then.”


	4. Just A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've added some more, not a lot but I am still trying to figure out if I should be very cruel or just cruel enough to Solas.
> 
>    
> Part 2 of naughty Wicked Grace

The tavern grew hauntingly quiet. Wine bottles littered the floor and covered most of the table. Varric was frantically scribbling on parchment. He was taking notes of what everyone had been saying and doing, and also keeping score of who was winning and who was chickening out. Half of the people at the table were half undressed due to the favors bestowed upon them. A few of them remained fully clothed. Cole, Solas and Josephine had manage to not lose a bet or a favor. Cole stopped playing halfway through. He stayed just to watch. Everyone else was not so lucky. Cullen had only his smalls on while Inquisitor Trevelyan wore what belonged to Cullen. This amused Varric to no end. The thought of the mighty Commander losing his clothes to Trevelyan made the night an arousing success. Cassandra and Leliana were still fairly well clothed, although they both lost their pants to Iron Bull, who had them hanging off each horn.

Both girls kept scowling at Bull but that only made him more smug. Blackwall was the only one completely naked and utterly embarrassed. That provided amusement to Josie since well she had sort of a crush on him. The whole night she could not keep her eyes from him which only made him blush.

Everyone was awkwardly staring around the tavern. No one seemed to be able to hold eye contact.

“Any minute now...” Solas spoke with a little smug smile crossing his face. Seconds later the door to the tavern swung open. An out of breath and sweaty Dorian stood in the doorway. He was glaring at the back of Solas’ head.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Dorian made his way to his seat. Everyone at the table burst into laughter at the sight of him.

“Yes let’s all laugh at the Tevinter wearing a dress.” Dorian took a long sip from his mug.

“Alright I have done my favor, now it’s your turn Solas. And believe me after what you just made me do, you are not going to enjoy it.” Dorian growled and scowled at Solas.

“Well that would teach you to not call me...”a special and unique snowflake”.....” Solas let out a chuckle. This did not amuse Dorian one bit.

“Alright just give me some time to think about it. Cass I believe it’s your favor.” Dorian winked at Cass.

“Ugh” Cass was very good at showing her emotions without saying anything.

“Wait a minute I just got to make sure I’ve got everything right.” Varric looked up from his parchment to the now many faces staring back at him.

“What? Oh don’t worry....I’ll change the names so no one knows it you.” Varric took a sip of ale and started to slowly read off what favors had been completed.

“Cullen lost to Trevelyan which led to the removal of his clothes which she now wears. Blackwall lost to Josie, although I wouldn’t say it was a complete loss.” Varric smirked towards Josie which made her giggle.

“What, he’s a good kisser. I just wanted to see for myself.” Josie’s cheeks turned bright red. Her favor for Blackwall was for him to kiss her, and well she really enjoyed that.

“Alright Ruffles.....” Varric continued on his list, a quill in one hand and an ale in the other.

“Cass and Nightingale had to remove each others pants to Iron Bull’s favor.” Iron Bull winked at both of the women. They did not look amused although Leliana looked less unhappy. It wasn’t the first time she’s been pant-less. Her old friend Zevran was very capable of removing pants off of anyone. Iron Bull just sat there laughing to himself.

“Solas made Dorian run out the tavern naked and into the main hall to grab a dress from Leliana’s room all while shouting “I’m a special and unique snowflake” gotta say Chuckles that one was pretty good.” Once again everyone at the table burst into laughter.

Solas had a smug look on his face. Cass finally figuring out her favor spoke up. “Varric I’ve got one for you.”

“Alright Seeker lets here it.” Varric put his quill down and glance towards Cass.

“I want you to act out a scene from the latest chapter of Swords and Shields.” Cass looked at Varric with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“Seriously Seeker? That’s your favor. Pft.. That’s easy.” Varric took a sip of his ale.

“I’m not finished.....” Cass said flatly.

“Uh oh It’s getting tense in here. I think I need another drink.” Bull got up from his seat. Leliana and Cass’ pants started swaying back and forth from his horns.

“I want you to act out the love scene....but you are not doing it alone.” Varric gulped loud enough which made everyone look at him.

“Oh this is going to be interesting.” Dorian stated amused.

“Fine who will be the lucky or not so lucky partner?” Varric spoke with a little nervousness in his voice.

After a short pause, Cass looked to Cullen and he knew instantly what she wanted.

“What? No....I don’t want....I mean it would be awkward.” Cullen stammered and blushed.  
“Looks like its you and me Curly. Alright where should we do this.” Cass pointed to where she wanted them to go. Both Cullen and Varric got up from their seats. They walked towards the middle of the tavern to where Cass had suggested.

“Everyone ready.” Varric looked towards the table and everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

“I don’t know any of the words.....” Cullen spoke.

“I’ll do all the talking you just sit there and look pretty, or you can make them up as you go.” And so the scene commenced. Eyes kept darting between Cullen and Varric who were acting out a very awkward love scene. Varric played the lead as the female and Cullen played the nervous and awkward lover. Cass was silently laughing to herself, a huge bright smile across her face. The scene ended with Varric straddling Cullen’s lap. Varric planted one big wet kiss on Cullen which made the poor commander squirm, which also led to more laughter.

“I want him and he wants me. But he stops. He cant go on. It’s killing him. He is confused but he doesn’t say a word. He’s scared of what they might think. He wants to.....”

”COLE!!!” Dorian yelled.

All eyes were now on Dorian. Dorian remained in his seat, his face was now slightly red but his eyes were filled with anger.

“Sorry but that was private Cole.” Dorian spoke a little harsh.

“I am sorry Dorian. You were so loud. I couldn’t.....” Cole fumbled with his empty cup on the table.

Dorian calmed down and laughed nervously. “Uh well we still got one more favor so if we could move along I would very much appreciate it.”

Varric and Cullen made their way back to their seats. Varric immediately went back to his quill and parchment.

“So all but Solas and Trevelyan have completed their favors.....” Varric eyed Solas and Trevelyan suspiciously, then went back to his parchment.

“Interesting...we could make them do something together?” Iron Bull looked to Varric to see any sort of approval who in return looked at Dorian.

“Please lets make this quick. I don’t want to be in this awful dress any longer. The night must end and it ends with those two.” Dorian spoke. Solas let out a chuckle.

“Alright Sparkler you decide what you want them to do.” Varric once again frantically writing down what the night had brought.

“So Solas, since you made me put on this dress and yell myself hoarse around Skyhold. You have to do something equally embarrassing.” Dorian cocked an eyebrow, desperately thinking of what torture he can impose on Solas.

Solas sat in his seat smiling. Whatever Dorian would impose on him, he surely would not back down. Solas was not one to easily back down and everyone knew it.

After a while something came to Dorian. A devilish smile flashed across his face. “Does anyone have a blindfold and some rope.” Dorian looked around the table.

“Here have Cullen’s belt.” Trevelyan unbuckled the belt from her waist and handed it to Dorian.

“Hold on a second I might have a blindfold...” Iron Bull quickly got up from his seat and moved to where he was always stationed during the day. He went into a small chest that was under his table.

“Aha there you are....” He tossed the blindfold to Dorian. It was made of silk with velvet embroidery.

Everyone looked at Iron Bull with questionable eyes.

“What?” Iron Bull sat back in his seat, a slight smirk formed at the corner of his mouth.

“Solas among us all at the table, excluding Cole because well he’s not interested in that sort...anyway...all of us have been with someone....sexually. But you seem like the type who doesn’t take part in... well sex.” Dorian stared sternly at Solas.

“Just because I don’t mention certain things doesn’t mean......” Solas was cut off by Blackwall.

“Ha so you do have experience then.” Blackwall laughed. This was not amusing at all, Solas thought to himself.

“That’s a private matter Dorian. I do not wish to discuss it.” Solas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the point of his ears now burned bright red.

“Alright that’s enough teasing. Continue on Dorian.” Varric stopped writing down notes.

“Trevelyan with this belt and blindfold, I want you to tie Solas to a chair and blindfold him.” Trevelyan was all to willing to do that. She had a crush on Solas which he knew but never demanded anything further. He wasn’t interested in humans.

Trevelyan took the blindfold and belt and beckon towards Solas to follow her to where Cullen and Varric put on their masterpiece theatre. She sat him in the chair and bound his hands behind him. Solas winced when she tightened the belt around his wrist but he didn’t protest. She then placed the blindfold over his eyes. A smile crept across his faced which made Trevelyan blush.

“What do you want us to do?” Trevelyan looked at Dorian for any sense of direction.

“I want you to make him as uncomfortable as you possibly can.”

And with that Trevelyan started to work her magic. Her and Solas were relatively close. She thought of him as her best friend even though she had a slight crush on him. He was also someone who always had her back in battle. Dorian was like a brother to her and so to have him make her torture Solas was completely worth it. It was hard to tell what Solas was thinking in that moment since he was blindfold, but she could tell he was tense because she could see him biting his cheek. He sat there completely still not protesting or saying a word. Damn his impenetrable control. He was always in control and she hated that. She wanted to see him break or crack just a little bit to see if he was real but he never did. Now was the time to try it out, flesh him out, see what makes him tick.

Trevelyan stalked around the chair that contained Solas. Every few turns she would bend down and whisper something naughty in his ear. She even got brave enough to give one of his ears a nibble. Still no reaction from Solas. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the show. Varric once again paying close attention and scribbling frantically on the now completely covered parchment.

After a few turn around's and ear nibbles, Trevelyan got more brave and naughty. This was her best friend, was he going to resent this, was he going to hate her. Was this a mistake and should she stop before it goes any further. No she had to finish or otherwise she would lose the game, and she was a very sour winner. So she made her move. Trevelyan moved in front of Solas, stepped forward and straddled him. This got a tiny bit of a reaction from Solas.

Trevelyan started to slightly rub Solas’ chest. She even got brave enough to slip a hand under his tunic. He was now starting to tense up. He hasn’t allowed anyone to get close to him, let alone touch him. She could feel his muscles in his stomach flex. His breathing was slow and calm, most likely helping him keep composure and stay in control. Her hand moved up and down his chest. Every so often her thumb would lightly caress a nipple. This received a slight jolt from Solas, but still nothing was going on and this was not making her happy. She needed more from him, more from a little further down.

“Come on now boss don’t be gentle. I’m sure he likes it rough.” Iron Bull laughed and gulped down another pint of ale.

“Yes let’s see some action.” Varric now intensely staring at Solas and Trevelyan.

Another tense jolt from Solas. He was now getting somewhat uncomfortable. He started to wiggle his legs to try to get Trevelyan off his lap. It didn’t work to his disappointment. Trevelyan held firm and smiled.

"May I inquire a request." Solas spoke up, but not in his usual tone. All eyes now were on Solas. What did he want. Was he going to back out. If he did that would mean a loss of clothes.

"You may." Trevelyan still situated on his lap.

"If we are to get rough. I would like another drink." Eyebrows now raised around the group. Solas was not one to drink often, only at certain occasions, but tonight was an exception for him. Blackwall arose from his spot, filled another pint of ale, and walked over to Solas. He handed the pint to Trevelyan who put it to Solas' lips. She poured slowly so that she wouldn't choke him.

Solas took a few gulps of ale and then motioned to Trevelyan that he was good. All the while Trevelyan remained on his lap. She put the pint and placed in on the floor beside them.

“Shall we continue?” She asked Solas who nodded in agreement. Everyone at the table was immersed in small conversations. Many were waiting for Solas and Trevelyan to finish their favor. They were taking the longest because Trevelyan could not break Solas’ control. His control was too strong, there must be a way to break him.

Trevelyan adjusted herself on Solas' lap so that now she could feel if what she was doing to him was working. She had to admit to herself that she was enjoying this a little too much. She thought about how much she could get away with without there being any sort of weird feelings later on. She had wondered what he would feel like up close. What it would feel like to kiss him, to be able to touch, skin on skin. Ever since her dream the other night, things between her and Solas were a little off. He could sense that she was attracted to him and he didn't want to admit it, but he was too.

 _Time to break him_ , she thought to herself. _What would turn him on? How can I get a rise out of him?_   And then it hit her. Solas always enjoyed when she spoke elvish. He had been teaching her ever since they got to Skyhold. They hadn't had a lesson in sometime now since all of the demon, bandit, rebel mage hunting has taken up most of the time. So she thought now would be the perfect time to test what he had taught her. 

Trevelyan leaned in closer so that now her lips were slightly brushing across his ear. She didn't know too many phrases so she just decided to say random words. She remembered a song that a Dalish clan had sung to her and her companions when they were traveling the Hinterlands. She placed her hands on his bare chest. As she started to speak, she dug her nails into Solas' chest. "lawth soo-lah-VEEN. lawth ar-RAH-val eh-NAH. ahr-lah VEHN too veer......veer...." That was all she could remember from the song, but to her advantage, it worked on him. When she dug her nails into his chest, he let out a little growl. Also something else was working for her. She could feel him harden beneath her. _YES I got him!!_ She thought to herself as she jumped up. "I have succeeded." Trevelyan announced to the eagerly awaiting group. The grouped cheered as Trevelyan untied Solas from the chair, and removed his blindfold. "Emma shem'nan. Ma emma harel." Solas glared at Trevelyan as she untied him. She chuckled and made her way to the table. 

"Are you coming Solas?" She asked with a sly smile. Solas was not amused and a little irritated. She knew he couldn't actually get up since in doing so would reveal what she did to him.

He didn't say anything but let out a long growl.

"Alright suit yourself then. When you're ready.." She sat down next to Varric and continued on with the game. Things were just getting started.

 


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit scattered. So I'm sorry for not adding much but damn a sex scene is taking all of my time b/c I want to do it right.
> 
> I am hoping to post the next chapter sometime this week. Sorry for the wait, please be patient my friends.  
> The next few chapters will be short, but they will also all be connected. I don't want to write one really long chapter and make people wait forever for the next update. So these next few chapters will be building up to some lovely lovey time..*nervous laughter*

Dorian walked down the steps towards where Solas spent most of his time either studying or painting. Dorian was moving rather slowly today, mostly because of the late night adventures of last night. He was holding his stomach and moaning.

"How are you alive? I feel like I'm dying." Dorian plopped down on the couch with a loud grunt. Solas just chuckled and continued painting.

"Seriously how are you not suffering like I am." Another loud moan escaped Dorians mouth.

Solas without putting down his paintbrush said. "I have learned a few tricks here and there."

"Let me guess...you learned it in the Fade." Solas turned around and stared at Dorian.

"I don't always talk about the Fade Dorian...." Solas was cut off by approaching footsteps.

"Nah only just about every day. Sometimes twice a day.." Varric joked. He made his way next to Dorian.

"I do not...." Solas protested but was cut off again.

"You do...you really do." Dorian huffed out a small laugh.

Solas was too tired to protest any longer and gave up. He went back to his painting. Dorian and Varric sat on the couch, both looked like death.

"So what exactly happened last night Varric?" Dorian asked the dwarf who was now laying down on the couch.

"Last thing I remember sparkler is Trevelyan managing to get a rise out of chuckles." Varric laughed and Solas shot him a searing glare.

"What? Oh come on now chuckles don't be embarrassed. It happens to all of us." Dorian was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing sparkler?" Varric raised a questioning eyebrow at Dorian.

"It was amusing I agree, but what you did was probably even better." Varric could see Solas' shoulders move, he was laughing too.

"What....what did I do last night?" Varric swallowed hard and looked at both the mages. Solas turned around, a menacing smile flashed across his face. Dorian ceased his laughing and looked at Varric. Varric now a little bit worried and confused, sat up.

Varric had never looked more innocent in his life. He sat there waiting for one of them to say anything about what happened the previous night. Solas walked forward, putting his paintbrush on his desk. He was still smiling and this only made Varric feel worse. Fear started to seep in and now he was up on his feet pacing between the mages.

"Where should I start.....Well after Trevelyan and Solas completed their favor things got a lit bit rowdy. Iron Bull broke out a complete barrel of ale, which we all drank without question. I instinctively remember two people kissing on top of the table." Dorian flashed a devious smile at Varric, who now looked mortified.

"And I was one of those two people I take?" Varric looked at both men waiting for one to reply. Dorian didn't speak, he just kept chuckling to himself. Solas after giving Dorian a harsh look, spoke up.

"You cited poetry to Seeker Cassandra. She seemed to like it since after you finished, she grabbed you and well she kissed you." A slight smile crept across Solas' face. He was amused but he also did not want to her Varric's feelings.

Varric became white in the face and remained quiet. He paced back and forth, twirling his thumbs. Many thoughts were going through the poor dwarfs head. Cass and him were not exactly the best of friends but they respected each other. Varric, after some time pacing and muttering to himself regained color in his face.

"Does the seeker remember? Did you see her? Is she mad?" Varric asked both mages.

"I have not seen her but since I have moments of emptiness from last night, I doubt she would remember much. I mean we did drink a lot. But I do remember Blackwall passing out on Iron Bull." Dorian chuckled as he reminisced about the grey warden nuzzling Iron Bull's arm. 

"More embarrassing things happened last night other than you and Cassandra kissing." Dorian finally stopped laughing.

"Yes well you don't have to live with that for the rest of your life. Was she....did she.....oh Bianca is not going to be happy." Varric looked down shaking his head.

"I'm sure Bianca would approve of such a woman. Seeker Cassandra is strong and stoic. I think every person here should look up to her." Solas spoke sincerely and that seemed to reassure Varric.

"Well let's just hope she doesn't remember last night." Varric waved to the men and walked away.

And as Varric walked out in came Cullen looking not like his usual self.

"Cullen" Solas acknowledge the commander as he slowly made his way threw the atrium.

Cullen looked up at Solas and grunted. His hair was messy which it never was. Leliana and Josephine always teased him about it and how perfect it was. Cullen shot a quick glance towards Dorian who looked away even quicker.

"Commander.......Solas....I'll see you later." Dorian left the two men and made his way towards the main hall.

"Is there something I can help you with Cullen?" Solas asked as he got up from his chair.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. Solas step towards Cullen who took a few steps backward. Solas gave the commander a worried look.

"I'm sorry....it's been a rough morning..." Cullen stopped rubbing his neck and gave Solas an apologetic smile.

"For all of us I'd imagine." Solas walked towards a small cupboard that was tucked away behind the couch. He opened it and pulled out a small vial that had some sort of clear liquid in it.

"Here, this will make you feel like yourself again." Solas handed the vial to Cullen who was hesitant at first but a reassuring look from Solas took the vial.

Cullen popped the top and drank the clear liquid. He made a face as he swallowed it. Solas flashed a small smile.

"Sorry, It tastes awful but it does help." Solas took the empty vial from Cullen and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you Solas." Cullen smiled at Solas who nodded back.

"Well it's off to work...again." Cullen started to make his way towards the main hall.

"This early in the morning?" Solas questioned him. Cullen stopped and turned.

"Yeah..we got some dealings in Halamshiral. Empress Celene is holding a Ball..." Cullen shrugged his shoulders and walked out.


	6. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with Cullrian are coming in the next few chapters!! 
> 
> There will be smut!!!
> 
> A new chapter is coming tomorrow!!!!

Cullen stood near the steps that lead towards the dance floor in the ballroom. Not too many people were dancing, most were too busy talking with each other or eating those awful frilly cakes that Solas loves so much. Dorian was one of the few people dancing. He had found a young man to dance with, which did not settle well with Cullen. Dorian was easily the best dancer in the room or at least that’s what he told himself. His father used to hold several parties back in Tevinter and Dorian always had to attend. He didn’t mind much, he actually looked forward to those parties. It was the one time he could meet someone and have fun with them without his father questioning him.

A servant came up to Cullen offering another drink. He had already had three drinks since they arrived at the ball. He hadn’t ate anything yet which was probably not the best idea. He never does well when he drinks without eating anything. When he does, he can get a little testy with people. Cullen is usually a happy drunk. But tonight, tonight he was not particularly in the mood for anyone. He was there to help stop an assassin and secure alliances.

“Thank you miss.” He said to the servant as he took his fourth glass of wine. He didn’t drink it right away. He wasn’t feeling well and he did not know if he was going to drink it or let it be something to hold onto so that no one else would offer anything. Cullen stood there, glass in hand watching the ball. He could see Dorian and another man dancing on the dance floor. Cullen could barely watch as Dorian twirled on the dance floor with a man who most likely did not care for him, not like he did. He couldn’t understand why he hated that. Seeing Dorian with another man. Dorian and him were friends, or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. They hadn’t talked since the night they played Wicked Grace. The night Cullen acted on his physical want.

A few minutes went by and Cullen decided to take a sip from his glass. He knew he probably shouldn’t. He didn’t want to do anything he would regret in the morning. He put the glass to his lips but decided not to follow through. Instead he set the glass down on a nearby table. He could feel himself getting dizzy as he wobbled back from the table to his spot up against the wall. Cullen leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He steadied his breathing and focus. Please let this night be over soon. He thought to himself. He stayed like that for a few moments when he heard footsteps approaching. Maker let it not be another servant or someone else asking me to dance.

“You alright there Curly?” A familiar voice spoke.

Cullen opened his eyes and stared down at the finely dressed dwarf.

“Hello Varric...” Cullen said.

“Have you ate anything this evening? Leliana has been keeping an eye on you. She said you downed three drinks pretty quickly.” Varric let out a soft chuckle, but his face showed concern for the commander.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. “...no I uh.....haven’t ate...anything.” Cullen stuttered.

Varric’s concern grew and Cullen took notice. He looked away from the dwarf, trying to see if there was a way out of this. Cullen respected and appreciated Varric, but Varric always seem like the “dad” of the group, well him and Solas. Those two were always the voice of reason among the inquisition.

“You should probably eat something Curly. You don’t want to end up awkwardly kissing someone like Seeker and I.” Varric winked at Cullen. Cullen laughed, the first one this whole evening.

“Alright......thanks Varric.”

Varric nodded and walked off. Cullen stood there searching the room for any nearby servants who were carrying food. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw that no servant was carrying food. He removed himself from the wall and made his way to the middle of the ballroom dance floor. Cullen stopped and realized that that’s where Dorian was. Dancing with another man. Before Cullen decided to walk down the steps, he peered over the rail to try and find Dorian. To his relief and surprising disappointment, Dorian was no where to be found.

Cullen scanned the ballroom wondering where Dorian could have gone off to. Flashes of Dorian and the young man dancing came to Cullen’s mind. Cullen felt anger rise in from within him. He felt a sickness in his stomach that was not due to his lack of eating. He stood on the steps trying desperately to control his emotions. Cullen’s hands curled into fists, he made his way to a buffet table that was littered with dessert. He picked up a small cream cake, one hand still curled into a fist. Cullen held the dessert in his hand for a moment. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

_I shouldn’t feel like this. Why do I feel like this? Maker I despise these awful cakes. Orlesians and their obscure parties and delicacies._

Cullen eventually took a bite of the cream cake. His anger was dying down and he was starting to feel like himself again. He turned around to face the dance floor. His eyes frantically searched the room, hoping to spot Dorian somewhere in the crowd of Orlesians. Cullen had hoped he did not go off with that young man he was dancing with earlier. The man was far too young and immature for someone like Dorian.

After finishing the cream cake and not seeing Dorian anywhere, Cullen made his way up the stairs and back towards his spot against the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief when his admirers were no longer there. They had been pestering him all night. Asking him to dance or if he was single. One man went so far as to grab his butt. Cullen would have preferred if someone else had touched his butt.

_Someone like Dorian._

_No stop it. Stop thinking like that. It's the lyrium withdrawal. That's messing with your feelings. Dorian is a man. I mean I don't have anything against men who prefer men. Makers breath why do I feel like this. Is this love or just lust. Oh I really need to talk to him._

Minutes passed and whatever anger that had boiled up inside of Cullen had passed. He leaned up against the wall, luckily no one was bothering him this time. Cullen thought to himself why that was. All night, people had been questioning him, flirting with him, it was quite annoying. He so badly wanted to leave this party, but he was there for a reason. To stop this unknown assassin from striking Celene.

He had stopped drinking for the rest of the night. He knew what alcohol did to him and he did not like it. Although Solas was at the ball and could help if it came to that but Cullen was still too embarrassed after last time. So instead of drink he opted for some water. But none of this reassured him that Dorian wasn't doing anything reckless. 

_Where had he gone off too? Come to think of it, I have not seen the inquisitor either. Maybe they have found something..I should speak to......_

Josephine and Lelianna made their way towards Cullen. The inquisitor had found some information in the servants quarters and it needed to be discussed. 

“We’re you dancing with duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked.

“More importantly, what happened in the servants quarters. I heard there was fighting.” Cullen asked.

“I hop you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine chimed in.

“I have a lead. The Grand Duchess told me there’s proof Gaspard is in league with Tevinter.” Trevelyan stated to the advisers.

“She offered up her own brother? She’s more cutthroat than I remember.” Leliana said coldly. Cullen and Josephine both looked at her. Cullen unfolded his arms and hung them to his sides.

“Then the attack on the empress will happen tonight.” He took a step back to relax his stance before speaking. 

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.” Josephine shook her head as she stated to the others. 

“Then perhaps we should let her die.” Leliana said with a matter of fact tone.

“You have an idea Leliana?” The inquisitor did not protest the idea but rather questioned what would happen. Cullen and Josephine both looked from the inquisitor to Leliana.

“What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious.” Leliana explained to the eager group. Cullen looked at Leliana. He understood what she was thinking. Celene does not have to be in power any longer. It’s time for someone else. Cullen thought to himself. 

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene, She’s right.” Cullen stated as Leliana turned her head to look at him. 

Josephine was the only one to protest the proposal of letting the empress die. “Do you realize what you’re suggesting Leliana?”

“Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one.” Leliana said with an agitated tone to her voice.

All the while Inquisitor Trevelyan was standing before them, arms crossed listening to their argument. Now that they were done, Trevelyan was able to put her thoughts in.

“I can’t decide this. Not yet.” She said shaking her head arms still crossed. Leliana stated that she must hurry and decide on what to do. The night will be over and the unknown assassin could strike at any moment. It was a lot to take in. The group furthered discuss their plans. After a few short quips the inquisitor had her plan. She needed more information and knew exactly where to go. She told the advisors what she planned to do and they all agreed before disbanding to their positions in the ballroom. 

"Oh inquisitor! May I have a word?" Cullen stepped forward to stop the inquisitor from going back into the Vestibule. 

Inquisitor Trevelyan turned around to face Cullen. "Yes commander?" She raised an eyebrow at Cullen.

"Are you....is every....uh." Cullen started to rub his neck. The inquisitor furrowed her brow, still staring at Cullen.

"Was anyone hurt? I mean during your investigation." He gave her a shy but worried look. 

She smiled at him. "Just a few minor bruises and scratches, nothing Solas can't heal for us. Dorian though was a little distracted and got hit in his side. Pretty nasty gash on his stomach."

"But he.... is alright? ......Right?" Cullen could not help but show his concern. Luckily for him Trevelyan did not suspect his ulterior motive for asking about Dorian's welfare. Frankly Cullen worried about many of the people in the Inquisition so it didn't come as a shock if he freaked out if anyone got injured.

"Yeah...He'll be alright." Trevelyan reassured him.

Cullen now seemed more relieved. The concern was gone and he was now talking normally again. "That's good. I'm glad. Well I should let you get back to your investigation then."

Trevelyan nodded and headed back to the vestibule to grab the others. Cullen watched her go and as soon as the door shut behind her, he headed back to his spot. He would have to wait until later to see Dorian. To finally speak to him. To find out why he was distracted and got himself injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to add some more chapters in the next few weeks. I haven't been able to write anything since I've been in the hospital. So hopefully I can start writing once I feel better.


	7. A Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partial Smut.  
> Ye Be Warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add more to this chapter. So check back regularly!
> 
> I apologize for not submitting any new chapters. I lost all of my data on my laptop, so now I have to rewrite the chapters. Luckily I remembered how I ended this fic.
> 
> Expect a new chapter soon.

Strong hands moved up his thigh, Dorian shuddered at the touch. It was a good touch, soft, delicate. warm. The hands kept going up, up towards his now erect member that was confined in his smalls. He removed his hand from Dorian’s thigh, he moved it across, lightly brushing his member. Dorian let out a soft groan and whimpered when the hand went away. He wanted more than just touching. He wanted to feel, feel everything, feel him, all of him. 

Dorian rose onto his elbows to take a look. A look at the man who was causing all of this pleasure. How can one man be so exquisite? He was beautiful and funny. His blond hair disheveled and loose. His light brown eyes hazy with lust. Who wouldn’t want someone like that? He wasn’t like the others he has been with. He knew who he was and what kind of man he wanted to be, and who he loved.

The blond haired man looked up and stared into his eyes. Dorian could already feel his arms shake from pure excitement and lust for this one man. The blond haired man gave him a wicked smile and pressed his lips to Dorian’s erect member. Dorian’s head tilted back and he moaned in pleasure. The blond haired man then removed the smalls that were confining Dorian. The man slipped the smalls over Dorian’s thighs down past his feet. Dorian was now fully bare in front of the man.

The man stood up and stared for at Dorian for a long while. He looked him up and down and was seemingly pleased at the sight of Dorian lying naked on the bed. It was quiet in the room, well besides Dorian’s raspy breath and his heartbeat. After a moment Dorian looked up to see what the man was doing or wasn’t doing. He leaned up on his elbows to see the man slowly removing his clothes. Dorian watched intensely as the man removed his shirt. He watched as the muscles on the blond haired man’s stomach flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head. The man was built to perfect or so thought Dorian. Dorian studied the man, studied his manner, the look in his eyes. Was this man nervous? No he looked confident. 

The man noticed Dorian staring at him. A pleased smile flashed across his face as he began to untie the laces of his pants. Dorian now sat up on the edge of the bed. The man removed his pants to reveal an impressive bulge in his smalls. Dorian took notice immediately and let out a soft whimper. The blond man let out a chuckle as he looked down at Dorian. He then placed both hands on the sides of his smalls. With one quick thrust, his smalls were gone and he too was now bare.

My god was he beautiful. Dorian thought to himself as his eyes traveled all along the man’s bare body. He stopped at the most impressive part. The blond man was not shy, not like before. Dorian stared at the man’s erect cock. Dorian had imagined what it would look like, he had never thought it to be so breathtaking. The man smiled at Dorian and moved closer. He knelt down to pull Dorian into a deep kiss. Dorian couldn’t help but touch the man who was kissing him. His hands moved up the mans thighs. The man twitched as Dorian grabbed his hardened cock. A soft moan escaped the mans mouth but Dorian silenced it by pulling the man down onto the bed with him. The blond man was now on top of Dorian. Both pairs of hands frantically moving across bare skin. The man stopped kissing Dorian. Dorian whined as the man pulled away, but the man smiled a reassuring smile as he moved himself down Dorian's body. He was peppering Dorian with kisses all the way down to his very hard and painfully throbbing cock. The man stopped and looked up at Dorian. Dorian looked back and begged him to continue. The man smiled wickedly as he placed his mouth around Dorian's cock. Dorian let out a loud moan as the man began to bob his head. Dorian was now moaning louder and louder and......

"Dorian! Dorian!" Solas yelled as Dorian was hit buy a venatori. He was distracted by something and did not see the venatori coming. He hit him hard almost nearly knocking Dorian to the ground. Dorian tried to counter the attack but he was too slow. The venatori managed to slice Dorian in his side. The pain was sharp and quick but nonetheless it was embarrassing. Dorian was not known to get injured so quickly. He was always focused and in control. Tonight he was somewhere else. Solas was able to finish off the rest of the venatori before anymore harm came to Dorian. 

"Is that all of them?" The inquisitor asked, staff still clutched in her hands.

"I believe so inquisitor." Varric said as he placed Bianca on his back.

"Why is Gaspard sneaking venatori in? We need to find out what Gaspard plans to do if he succeeds in the assassination." Inquisitor Trevelyan said as she knelt down next to a dead venatori. 

"I agree but maybe someone can lend me a hand over here. I've been wounded." Dorian stated as he sat up from the ground, hand clutching at his side. A thick red liquid poured over his hand and drenched his robes. 

Solas walked over and quickly assessed the damage. He gave Dorian a health potion and healed whatever the potion could not. As the potion began to take effect, the blood stopped pouring over his hand. Solas removed Dorian’s hand to see the wound. He worked his magic and healed Dorian. 

"Thank you Solas. I do hope that won't leave a mark." Dorian lifted his robes to see where he was struck. He saw the slash across his side and let out a whimper.

Solas smirked and opened his pack to pull a bandage out. "You will live." He handed the bandage to Dorian. 

"Are you alright Dorian?" Trevelyan asked smiling.

Dorian still whimpering as he covered himself up with the bandage. Trevelyan smiled at him because she knew his pride has been wounded. 

"Well at least you weren't hit in the face. Now that would most definitely leave a mark." Varric said. Trevelyan let out a chuckle and the others laughed as well. 

Dorian looked up and glared at the inquisitor and the others. The inquisitor looked at him and gave him a warm smile, hopefully reassuring him that he was fine.

"Yes well let's hope that doesn't happen." Dorian rubbed some dirt off his robes and readjusted himself before carrying on. 

"What happened to you?" Trevelyan asked as she checked herself for any wounds. She let out a sigh of relief when she found nothing. 

"You are usually more focused Dorian." Solas quipped as he sheathed his staff to look himself over for any wounds.

Dorian looked embarrassed before speaking. "I was just thinking about someone...something!" Dorian went red in the face. 

A huge smile flashed across Trevelyan's face. "Someone? Is it someone we may know? So that we may tell them that you were distracted by them." She let out a soft chuckle.

Dorian’s face now shown bright red. He didn't want them to know what he really was thinking about. He was silent a moment before telling them something else. "Oh I was just thinking about....home." 

No one believed him. 

"Are we ready now?" Solas asked impatiently. 

They all agreed before continuing on their investigation. 


End file.
